Providing for the safety of individuals who live or travel alone while also safeguarding their privacy is challenging. In particularly, the elderly or disabled often desire greater levels of autonomy than their family or caregivers feel is safe or prudent. Likewise, individuals frequently sense or become aware of a potential threat to their safety or potential medical problems before they arise. However, they are frequently unwilling to call for assistance due to fears of raising a false alarm, avoiding embarrassment, or wasting emergency services resources.